Generally described, known ice dispensers may include an internal agitator within an ice bin to keep the ice therein in a free flowing state so as to prevent clogging and the like. Pellet ice or soft ice, however, tends to form a “bridge” of ice, or a semi-solid mass of ice, about the top of the ice bin and out of reach of the agitation device. The ice bridge may define an internal void so as to prevent the ice dispenser from both dispensing ice and receiving new ice within the ice bin.